parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Alvin Bag
The Alvin Bag was a craft tote bag that Alvin used to help the kids with crafts in Season 1 up to Season 6. It first appeared in the episode The Queen of Make-Believe, and for a final time in Birthday Olé. Every time the Alvin Bag was used, Alvin and the children would sing a song about it. Lyrics: * Well I've been looking in my Alvin Bag * And I found a lot of things. * Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. * And even some old string. * So let's ask ourselves a question, * "What can we make today?" * With imagination and the Alvin Bag * We'll see what we can make today * Yeah! * See what we can make today. Trivia: *In "Alvin Live! In New York City" after the first verse is sung, the kids sing it again. This version was also used on the album "Alvin's Favorites Volume 2". *An early version of the Artemis Bag was used in Season 1. *At 40 appearances, this song is the second most used original Artemis song used on the series, despite being discontinued in 1999. Episodes that Used this Item/Things that they Make: Season 1 #The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) - A Box Robot #Playing It Safe - Box Cars #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard - Telescopes #What's That Shadow? - Silly Monster Masks #I Just Love Bugs - Spiders and Spider Webs #Oh, What a Day! - Rhythm Instruments Season 2 #Falling for Autumn! - A Pinecone Birdfeeder #May I Help You? - Funny Fishes #Look at Me, I'm 3! - Things to put in Luna's Birthday Presents #Stop, Look and Be Safe! - Streamer Kites #A Very Special Delivery! - Ukuleles #Love to Read, with Alvin (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Alvin Live! In New York City - A Glittered Heart, but was kidnapped by Winnie the Pooh before they even showed it to the audience #Alvin's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Alvin Live! In New York City) Season 3 #If the Shoe Fits... - Box Shoes #On the Move - A Memory Book #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends - A Paper Rabbit #Are We There Yet? - Accessories for Alvin's Car #Hats Off to Arthur! - A very special spare cap for Arthur #Alvin's Fun & Games - Bean Bags #Alvin's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to Arthur!) Season 4 #Alvin's Good Day, Good Night - Sun Visors #Is Everybody Happy? - Feeling Masks #Pennies, Nickels, Dimes - A Piggy Bank #We've Got Rhythm - Drums and Tambourines #It's Tradition - Family Flags #Going on a Bear Hunt - Paper Bear Headbands #Let's Eat - Place Mats #Easy, Breezy Day! - Paper Fans #All Mixed Up - Paper Suns Season 5 #Books Are Fun! - An "Ocean in a Box" (Ocean Diorama) #Alvin's Band - Musical Instruments #Hidden Treasures - Box Animal Puppets #A Royal Welcome - Paper Crowns #A Package of Friendship - A Picture Frame Season 6 #Itty Bitty Bugs - Paper Butterflies #A Sunny, Snowy Day - Paper Snowflakes #You've Got to Have Art - Macaroni Necklaces #Birthday Olé (last appearance) - Shakers and Maracas Category:Barney & Friends Songs Category:Songs Category:Max Jackson